User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Clémentine Guénard in Real Life: Debut Tour
Clémentine: Le tour was the debut headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Clémentine Guénard, in support of her debut album Clémentine. The tour began on May 7, 2009 in Chicago and concluded on July 31 in Tokyo, comprising 30 concerts. Background and development The tour was announced in October 2008. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals took place in Quebec City. Set list The average set list would look like this: # "Comment oses-tu" (How dare you) # "Un temps pour toi et moi" (A time for you and me) # "Pourquoi pas?" (Why not?) # "Tout laisser derrière" (Leave it all behind) # "Comme personne ne regarde" (Like no one's watching) # "Quand nous avons rompu" (When we broke up) # "De toute l'humanité" (Of all mankind) # Cover song # "Aucune garantie" (No guarantee) # "Ordinary" (Ordinaire) # "Réaction exagérée" (Overreaction) ;Notes * During the show in Chicago, "Have You Never Been Mellow" by Olivia Newton-John * During the show in Detroit, "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey * During the show in Toronto, "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne * During the show in New York City, "One World" by The Cheetah Girls * During the show in Richmond, "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! at the Disco * During the show in Fayetteville, "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas * During the show in New Orleans, "Everytime" by Britney Spears * During the show in Beaumont, "Lady Marmalade" by Labelle * During the show in San Francisco, "Listen" by Beyoncé * During the show in Provo, "When There Was Me and You" by Vanessa Hudgens * During the show in Grand Forks, "Rose Garden" by Lynn Anderson * During the show in Little Rock, "Bad Girls" by Donna Summer * During the show in St. Louis, "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson * During the show in Wilkes-Barre, "Requiem pour un fou" by Johnny Hallyday * During the show in Montreal, "Ne partez pas sans moi" by Céline Dion * During the show in Paris, "Sans contrefaçon" by Mylène Farmer * During the show in Lyon, "Quand je cerai jeune" by Priscilla Betti * During the show in Geneva, "Les Champs-Élysées" by Joe Dassin * During the show in Brussels, "I Will Love Again" by Lara Fabian * During the show in Kirchberg, "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks * During the first show in Rabat, "Un-Break My Heart" by Toni Braxton * During the second show in Rabat, "Queen of the Night" by Whitney Houston * During the show in Brazzaville, "On écrit sur les murs" by Demis Roussos * During the show in Shanghai, "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato * During the show in Seoul, "Mamma Mia" by ABBA * During the show in Taipei, "Moon River" by Andy Williams * During the show in Kowloon, "Revolution" by Nina Simone * During the show in Cotai, "I Put a Spell on You" by Screaming Jay Hawkins * During the show in Osaka, "Don't Rain on My Parade" by Barbra Streisand * During the show in Tokyo, "Let It Be" by The Beatles Reaction The tour received positive reviews from critics. Tour dates Selected box office data Cancelled Shows Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on real life events Category:Browse